opartshunterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Flameboy4z
Welcome Hi, welcome to O-Parts Hunter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Flameboy4z page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dantman (Talk) 05:50, October 26, 2009 :Aye, MadaraU was also interested in the series (I'm up to 17 of the official English manga so far) so I had staff delete that dead wiki created this one and had staff redirect the dropped subdomain to this one. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) ::Side note, could you use a sig that actually links to your userpage at the least, you're using a different nickname than yours and not linking to your userpage. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) I dont know how to change it. Rickyboyz 12:51, October 26, 2009 (UTC) : allows you to change your sig. You probably have the "Custom signature" checkbox checked, uncheck it and save. That will turn your "Rickyboyz" into "Rickyboyz". :Don't bother with infoboxes right now. I'll be handling all the complex template stuff like that slowly, take a look at the infoboxes and forms on w:c:souleater, the wiki here will have a similar system setup. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) Side note about page source. Some of your edits ruined some of the markup, you've probably been using Wikia's Rich Text Editor which has been doing this to many wiki. I've poked staff to have it disabled. As for actual manual stuff, leave the lists with information like Age at the top of pages, once we have infoboxes those bits of info will be moved into the actual infobox. Also don't bother creating section titles unless you are actually adding content into that section in the same edit. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) :Flameboy4z, Template:Infobox/Character is an old generic infobox, it's not that great for use here. I will be building a proper infobox using the more flexible Template:iBox system that'll also leave room for form editing. Also, one line articles aren't good. Those don't even deserve a tag, all they do is turn a hinting redlink into a blue link which no longer shouts out "Hey, if you have the time, why don't you write a thought out article here?" ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) I can't drop wiki, that's something I requested from staff. You can use to send in any requests like that. Though note that they will normally avoid dropping a wiki if there is any content on it. Using a different subdomain is always an option of course. (note that there is a minor annoyance in the system, dropped wiki still take up a subdomain. So even if you have a wiki dropped, you'll still need to create it using a different subdomain and have wikia staff move the wiki to the subdomain you want). ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) Flameboy4z, could you focus on making a few more detailed articles, rather than making a pile of small articles. If an article is only going to be created with a single sentence or two then it shouldn't be created yet. Dozens of mini-stubs don't help the wiki, what it needs is more detailed articles for the stubs it already has. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) Hi Hi to you as well:) - MadaraU 12:37, October 30, 2009 (UTC)